


Hopping on the Islanders

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [16]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cowboy Hats, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, cheesy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: Jamie’s setting out clothes while Tyler hogged the bathroom the following morning.  If he doesn’t hurry his ass up soon, they’re going to miss the bus to their pregame skate.  He unpacks Tyler’s jeans and button down when he notices something in the closet he hasn’t seen before.  Tyler walks out of the bathroom naked. and Jamie walks up behind him, pressing his clothed groin into Tyler’s ass crack.“Tyler my pup.”Tyler jumps, startled.  “Yes stallion?”“What the hell are these for?”  Jamie holds up two Stetson style hats.Tyler smiles devilishly, the way that always makes Jamie melt.“Our next hunt if we win.”  Tyler winks as he pulls on the last of his clothes.  “Shall we go to practice my love?”“I don’t want to know.”  Jamie sighs.“Probably not.”  Tyler laughs, planting a quick kiss on Jamie as he grabs his wallet and keycard.





	Hopping on the Islanders

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so cheesy porn-like titles with the Islanders is a bit of a challenge.
> 
> This as always is fiction and why we paired Eberle with Barzal, I don't know. 
> 
> Watch as we work through the next few parts and read back in the past, there are some Easter Eggs that will play themselves out real soon.
> 
> For the non-hockey fans, we like to leave you with some images to help you out.
> 
> I think this is Jordan and Mat:  
> 
> 
> Then of course Tyler and Jamie:  
> 

Jamie’s setting out clothes while Tyler hogged the bathroom the following morning.  If he doesn’t hurry his ass up soon, they’re going to miss the bus to their pregame skate.  He unpacks Tyler’s jeans and button down when he notices something in the closet he hasn’t seen before.  Tyler walks out of the bathroom naked. and Jamie walks up behind him, pressing his clothed groin into Tyler’s ass crack.

 

“Tyler my pup.”

 

Tyler jumps, startled.  “Yes stallion?”

 

“What the hell are these for?”  Jamie holds up two Stetson style hats.

 

Tyler smiles devilishly, the way that always makes Jamie melt. 

 

“Our next hunt if we win.”  Tyler winks as he pulls on the last of his clothes.  “Shall we go to practice my love?” 

 

“I don’t want to know.”  Jamie sighs.

 

“Probably not.”  Tyler laughs, planting a quick kiss on Jamie as he grabs his wallet and keycard.

 

They make a mad dash for the elevator, and barely make the bus.  Tyler’s still thankful that Dallas isn’t like Boston.  He doesn’t have to fear being scratched for some stupid thing, like missing a team breakfast, or the bus to practice. 

 

Pre-game skate is light-hearted and fun, the boys ready for the game against the Rangers that night.  Tyler’s sitting on the bus back to the hotel when he gets a text he didn’t expect, nor was the number in his contacts.

 

 **Unknown** : _Got your number from Ryan.  Thanks again for last night.  Brady fucked me this morning, let Hayes watch.  Was incredible, gives as good as he gets._

 

“Who is it Tyler?” Jamie asks trying to get a look at what Tyler’s smiling at.

 

“Our hunt from last night, looks like we accomplished our mission.”  Tyler replies.

 

Jamie grins happily.  “Good.  McDonagh owes me one now, maybe we can school his next class of rookies.” 

 

Tyler busts out laughing.  That night, they beat the Rangers 2-1.

 

The next day is an off day, so Rous, Spezz, and Pits all drag Jamie and Tyler to lunch.  All Jamie wanted to do was go back to the hotel and have Tyler all to himself in one of those Stetson hats currently sitting in their room, maybe order a little room service.

 

Lunch was the usual banter until Tyler’s mom calls bitching about the fact that everyone had to fly to Dallas to attend their wedding.  Tyler offers to pay for airfare for anyone who asks, and she calms down.  Jamie laughed the whole conversation as they could all hear it so well it was as if Tyler put the phone on speaker.

 

After lunch, Rous gave Tyler and Jamie the perfect excuse to sprint back to their hotel, suggesting that they go to the top of the new World Trade Center.  Jamie’s face went white at the suggestion.  There is nothing worth being 1700 feet above the ground anywhere in the world just for the view, so Tyler and Jamie head back to their 10th floor hotel room with no windows, while Tyler checks in with the house sitter who is being dragged around their neighborhood by the three dogs.  She strongly suggests that Cash go on a diet.

 

They get back to their room, and no sooner does the door click shut, Tyler is checked into it by Jamie, who kisses him sloppy and aggressively while undoing the buttons of Tyler’s shirt, grinding into him as if his life depended it.  Jamie was already hard before the elevator doors opened on their floor. 

 

“Bed, now!”  Jamie pants out.

 

Tyler and Jamie strip out of their clothes as they walk back to the bed leaving a trail of garments strewn across the floor.  Jamie grabbed one of the hats before removing Tyler’s boxer briefs, the last article removed before they land on one of the beds naked and hard.  Jamie lays under Tyler and plants the hat on Tyler’s head.

 

“You want to ride your stallion, Tyler?”  Jamie moans out.

 

Tyler breaks into a wide grin. “Cheesy my stallion.  Although I’ll ride you any chance I get.”

 

Tyler straddles Jamie’s chest as Jamie lubes up a couple of fingers.  Jamie’s big hands reach around behind Tyler to spread him open, one hand sliding into Tyler’s heat.  Tyler hitches a breath and gasps as he rides up and down on Jamie’s fingers, slowly fucking himself on first one, then two fingers.  Tyler closes his eyes enjoying the feel of his stallion’s strong hands invading his ass. 

 

“Fuck me stallion.” 

 

Jamie smiles at Tyler and lubes up his cock.  Tyler sinks onto Jamie, breathing heavily as he does.  Tyler’s hole spasms around Jamie’s cock as Tyler’s ass cheeks press down onto Jamie’s hips.  He locks eyes with Jamie and bends down to kiss him working his way down Jamie’s chin, neck, and chest nibbling at Jamie’s nipples as he rides up and down the length of Jamie’s cock.

 

Jamie gasps and moans as Tyler marks him up in Tyler’s special style, enjoying the feel of sliding in and out of Tyler.  Jamie’s hands rest on Tyler’s hips, guiding his motions.  Tyler rolls his hips, grinding Jamie deep inside him, then rocks up and down.  Always changing the pace and style, giving Jamie a hell of a good ride.   

 

Tyler starts jacking his cock, long steady strokes, rolling his fingers over the head before stroking back down.  Tyler tosses his head back, panting hard as he gets closer to his release.   Small tremors rake his body when it finally hits him, he shoots come all over Jamie’s abs.  Jamie holds him until Tyler’s movements slow and the trembling subsides, pausing just a second before he starts thrusting up into Tyler. 

 

Tyler and Jamie are so in tune with each other that Tyler can tell when Jamie is close, reading Jamie’s body language, knowing the feel of Jamie’s cock in him so well.  Jamie’s cock pulses as his thrusts pick up speed.  A loud moan from Jamie and the feeling of Jamie’s warm load filling Tyler’s ass announce Jamie’s orgasm.  Tyler bottoms out on Jamie’s cock until Jamie goes boneless, then lets him slide out easily.

 

“Seems one of us made a mess.”  Jamie laughs.  “Gonna clean up after yourself.” 

 

“Gladly stallion, you give such a good ride.”  Tyler replies.  He shifts so he can bend over and easily reach Jamie’s abs.  He licks a strip of come off Jamie and leans up, bringing his mouth to Jamie’s. 

 

They end up spooned together for a quick nap before they have to be at a team dinner. 

 

The team’s set up a nice buffet dinner spread with the hotel’s help.  A wide variety of foods to feed a hungry hockey team.  Jamie, being Captain, takes his privilege and cuts line.  Tyler slinks in behind him to a few protests.  All in good fun naturally.  They fill their plates and find a spot at a table with Raddy. 

 

Smithy wanders around the dining room, camera in hand.  He likes to record team activities for a video scrapbook of the season he’s putting together. 

 

“Who you texting so intently, Segs?”  Smithy asks.

 

“Our house sitter Smithy.”  Tyler says with a sarcastic tone. 

 

Smithy sounds satisfied with Tyler’s answer and moves on, videoing Radulov eating his soup, something soft for those with compromised chewing capacity.

 

“Ya know, Raddy, you can wear your teeth.”  Smithy laughs.  Raddy gives him the finger.

 

Tyler’s really setting up their next hunt.

 

Tavares:  _Gotta be tonight.  We fly out after the game.  CBJ B2B_

 

Tyler:  _Crap.  Um.  Maybe we can do tonight.  Yeah._  

 

“You up to another ride?”  Tyler leans over and whispers to Jamie.

 

“You wearing the hat again?”  Jamie smirks.  “Hell yeah.”

 

Tyler:  _Was gonna bet on game.  Got another idea.  Will give you a call.  Facetime._

 

Tyler’s finishing up his meal, getting ready to go back to their room so he can call John when his phone chimes.

 

Tavares:  _Change in plans.  CBJ getting socked with snow storm.  Winter storm warning til early Thurs.  Just got text from Team.  Flying game day morning.  Weather emergency cleared.  So.  We can still do bet if you want._

Tyler:  _Great!  Bet is if you win, you get one.  Your choice.  We win, we get 2.  Our choice._

Tavares:  _You win.  We pick.  I have a pair in mind that you’ll like._

Tyler:  _Bet on.  See you tomorrow!_

 

“Well you’re out of luck, stud.  Hunt is on for after the game.  You’ll just have to wait.”  Tyler chuckles.  “Save your energy for the game.  We need to win.”

 

Jamie gives him a stern look.  “Did you bet my ass again?” 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The horn sounds on the win for the Stars which has Tyler smiling.  He finally won a bet.  Tavares wait for the Stars to celebrate their victory, the skates over to the red line, motioning for Jamie.  He shakes Jamie’s hand, in the spirit of sportsmanship of course, but leaves behind a piece of paper. 

 

“Happy hunting.” Tavares says as he skates off the ice.

 

Jamie reads the piece of paper and smiles. 

 

“What does it say Jameson?”  Tyler asks.

 

“Here.  I think his suggestion is perfect.” Jamie passes the paper to Tyler, who reads it and grins slyly.

 

The pair head back to the hotel on the bus where plans are made to go out and celebrate their win since they’re not leaving for New Jersey until the morning.  Jamie and Tyler announce that they are hunting tonight, and Rous says he’s tired and headed to bed after a quick room service dinner, which sounded out of character for Antoine.  Jamie and Tyler grab a couple of supplies in a bag and order an Uber to take them to the house of their prey for the night, the home of Jordan Eberle and Mat Barzal.

 

The chat is light-hearted and easy, no hockey, as they sit around a coffee table eating the Chinese take-out Jordan and Mat picked up on their way home. 

 

“Glad this worked out for tonight.”  Ebs says, taking a swig of his beer.  “Weather’s shitty in Ohio.  Would have been pretty treacherous flying in tonight.  This is gonna be a lot more fun.  Any idea what you guys want to do tonight?”

 

Tyler gets up from his seat and walks over to his bag pulling out the two hats.

 

“I have my stallion,” Tyler beams, putting on one of the Stetsons.  “Which one of you does the riding?”

 

Mat raises his hand meekly, and Tyler hands him the second Stetson.

 

“Grab your bucking bronco, and let’s ride.” Tyler says to Mat, as Jamie does a face palm.

 

“Bucking Bronco, pup?  Where the fuck do you come up with this shit?”  Jamie mumbles.

 

“I’m a fuckboy, this shit just rolls off the tongue, my stallion.”  Tyler giggles. 

 

“Why me?”  Jamie groans.  “Why did I have to fall in love with you.”

 

Jordan and Mat start laughing their asses off at the friendly banter.  Jordan freezes though when Mats gives him a strange look, suddenly serious. 

 

“Matty?”

 

“You know, I kinda like that name for you Jordan.”  Mat hoists Jordan off the couch.  “Come on, bronco, let’s ride!”

 

Jordan shoots Jamie a murderous look.  “This is your fault.”

 

Jamie ducks his head and offers a sheepish apology for Tyler, who laughs and tugs Jamie up out of his chair.

 

Mat and Tyler giggle the whole way to the bedroom.

 

The bedroom takes up most of the top floor of the rowhouse.  It’s an open design with a large, king-size bed at one end of the room, along with a couple of large dressers.  The other end of the room is a tiled shower area, with a separate bath.  There’s also a sink and vanity area with a marble countertop.  Tyler whistles under his breath at the room.

 

“Nice.  We should think about something like this.”  He says to Jamie, pointing at the open shower area.

 

“That’s what you’re thinking about?”  Jamie laughs, grabbing Tyler and pulling him in for a kiss. 

 

Jamie’s mouth is rough and demanding on Tyler’s as his hands go to work on the buttons of Tyler’s shirt.  Tyler slides his hands down to tug at Jamie’s belt, loosening it so he can get a hand in Jamie’s pants.

 

Mat’s pushed Jordan onto the bed.  He’s smiling down at him as he straddles Jordan’s thighs and gets his hands under the material of Jordan’s t-shirt, lifting it up to expose Jordan’s already hard nipples.  Mat reaches down to pinch the taunt, dark nubs, rolling them between his index fingers and thumbs, making Jordan emit little gasps at the twinges of pain.  Mat rolls his hips up, rubbing himself against Jordan’s semi-hard cock.  Jordan runs his hands up and down Mat’s arms. 

 

Jamie and Tyler are enjoying the show the other two are putting on as they finish undressing.  Tyler sits on the edge of the bed next to them and pulls Jamie to him, taking Jamie’s hard cock in his mouth.  He reaches his hands around Jamie to grab an ass cheek in each one, urging Jamie to thrust his hips forward to fuck Tyler’s mouth. 

 

Mat shifts off Jordan so they can both finish getting naked.  Jordan slaps Mat on the ass playfully.

 

“On the bed Matty.  Stick that beautiful little ass of yours in the air.  Wanna eat you out.”  Jordan hums at the sight of the naked center. 

 

Mat moves over so he’s kneeling on the bed beside Tyler.  He wiggles his ass at Jordan, eager for Jordan to get his mouth on Mat’s hole.  Jordan spreads Mat’s cheeks and licks a strip from Mat’s balls to the tight pink opening.  Jordan flicks his tongue over the rim, then pushes in with the tip, making it pucker with little spasms.  Mat’s cock jumps from the sensation.

 

Tyler pulls off Jamie and looks over at Jordan, his face buried against Mat’s ass, his mouth working feverishly at Mat’s opening.  Tyler looks up at Jamie and grins happily.

 

“That looks like fun, eh, stallion?”

 

“Whatever you want, pup.”  Jamie grins back at him.  He’s certainly been enjoying watching Jordan and is happy to agree to Tyler’s suggestion.

 

Tyler stands, then kneels on the bed next to Mat.  Jamie slaps his ass, harder and not as playfully as Jordan slapped Mat’s.  Tyler hisses, but stays still.  Jamie spreads his ass open and starts licking away at Tyler’s opening.

 

Tyler turns his head to Mat, leaning over to lightly kiss his shoulder.  Mat turns his head to Tyler when Tyler nudges him a little.  They ease into some lazy, light kissing, as they arch their backs, enjoying the ass play.  After a few minutes, Tyler pulls away from the kiss.

 

“I have an idea.  How bout we switch up rides?”  He turns and winks at Jordan over his shoulder.  Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a look of apprehension come over Mat’s face, and Mat’s body tense.

 

“Um.  That sounds pretty intriguing, Segs.”  Jordan says as he stands up straight.  He keeps his hands on Mat’s ass, rubbing over the firm cheeks and then up and down Mat’s back.  “But my baby is just getting used to having someone else here, right Matty?  Not sure he’s ready to trade off yet.”

 

“No problem.”  Tyler says, understandingly.  He nudges his shoulder against Mat’s and winks at him when Mat’s lifts his head and looks over.  “Next time, maybe.”

 

Mat smiles back.  “Yeah.  Next time.”

 

Jordan goes and grabs some lube from the nightstand drawer.  He squirts out a good amount on Mat’s ass and starts spreading it around over Mat’s opening.  He hands the bottle to Jamie, who lubes up a couple of fingers and tosses the bottle on the bed.  Jamie pushes a finger into Tyler just as Tyler goes to kiss Mat again, making Tyler moan into Mat’s mouth.  Mat responds by mewling back at Tyler and wiggling his ass at Jordan. 

 

Jamie’s got two fingers inside Tyler by the time Jordan inserts his first into Mat.  Jordan’s taking his time, slowly working Mat open as compared to Jamie, who’s hand is fucking Tyler pretty hard.  Tyler’s started rocking back onto Jamie’s hand, too, where as Mat is holding very still.  Mat seems to be really enjoying things, however.  He’s still kissing Tyler and making happy noises.

 

Jamie’s up to three fingers when Jordan pulls his hand away from Mat and slaps him lightly on the ass again.  Jordan climbs on the bed, stretching out on his back with his head and shoulders propped up on some pillows.  He tosses a couple of over-sized pillows down by his feet for Jamie, who steps away from Tyler and climbs on the bed as well.  Jordan spreads his legs and Jamie plants his has between them, draping his legs over Jordan’s.  They’re hips are close, but not as close as if one of the boys was going to get double penetrated.  Jamie props his head and shoulders up on the pillows Jordan tossed him.

 

Mat kneels next to Jordan and bends over, taking Jordan’s cock in his mouth to suck him off a little, getting his cock nice and hard for the ride.  Tyler does the same, letting Mat set the pace for how this will go.  When Mat cautiously reaches a hand over to cup Jamie’s balls and massage them, Tyler moans around Jamie’s cock.  He follows suit and reaches over to fondle Jordan.

 

Mat gives a wet, sloppy blowjob Tyler notices.  He makes lots of slurpy noises, but Jordan really seems to be in to that.  Jordan’s got his hand on the back of Mat’s head, fingers twisted in his hair as he guides Mat’s mouth up and down his cock.   Tyler twists his head to look up at Jamie.  Jamie’s eyes are fixed on Mat, taking in the view of him sucking Jordan.  Jamie glances down at Tyler and grins. 

 

When Mat sits up eventually, his chin is wet with spit and precome.  Tyler can’t help himself.  He leans over Jordan and Jamie to kiss Mat’s puffy, red lips, tasting Jordan on them.  When he pulls back, Mat is blushing, his cheeks flushed red and a warm pink spreading down his neck. 

 

Jamie’s grabbed the lube so he and Jordan can lube up their cocks and their ‘cowboys’ can mount their steeds.  Mat straddles Jordan’s hips, with his ass toward Jordan’s head.  Tyler does the same to Jamie.  Mat and Tyler lock eyes as they sink onto their rides slowly, inch by inch.  Mat closes his eyes to enjoy the feel of Jordan’s cock entering him.  Tyler leans over, gently cupping Mat’s face in his hands and pressing their lips together.  Mat parts his lips, letting Tyler’s tongue slip between them. 

 

Tyler bottoms out on Jamie and rolls his hips in a slow, relaxed motion.  He takes Mat’s cock in one hand and uses his other hand to massage both Jordan and Mat’s balls.  Mat slowly grinds against Jordan, then lets out a chesty growl as Jordan arches his hips and begins to thrust up into Mat slowly.  Tyler keeps up a steady rhythm on Mat’s cock as Jordan sets into a regular rhythm, too.  Mat tips his head back, his lips parted, eyes closed, face framed by the brim of the Stetson. 

 

Tyler starts sliding up and down Jamie’s cock not taking his eyes off Mat, keeping his hand firmly around Mat’s cock.  Jamie’s got his hands on Tyler’s hips, guiding him up and down.  Jamie’s leaning to the side a little, peering around Tyler to watch Mat.  The fucking styles are about the same as when he and Jordan were fingering Tyler and Jamie, and it has Jamie mesmerized.  Tyler’s doing all the work, rocking his ass up and down.  Mat’s letting Jordan do the work, thrusting up into Mat’s ass.

 

Tyler continues to stroke Mat as Jordan picks up the pace, pummeling Mat’s ass from below.  Mat opens his eyes and tips his head forward again.  He looks down at Tyler’s cock, watching as it slaps against Tyler’s abs.  Mat reaches down to take Tyler’s cock in his hand, as he leans forward to kiss Tyler.  The tips of the Stetsons bump as Mat kisses Tyler passionately.

 

Tyler lets off the kiss first ducking his head down.  He’s panting heavily as he comes first, hard and fast. Jamie has to lay back against the pillow, groaning loudly as Tyler’s cock clenches around him.  Jamie fucks Tyler through the spasms as he spurts come over his Mat’s hand.  Mat takes his hand off Tyler and licks it clean, leering at Tyler seductively over his fingers as his tongue laps at the come. 

 

Tyler picks up the pace he’s jacking Mat off to, stroking faster, until Mat cries out loudly and huffs out the first spurts of come, with one shot coating Jamie’s balls.  Jamie curses at the warm sensation that catches him off-guard just as he was about to come into Tyler.

 

Jordan shoots next, filling Mat’s ass with come until it starts to leak out around his cock as he thrusts through the last of his orgasm.  Jamie finally succumbs to the smell of musk and sex in the air and spills his seed into Tyler.  Tyler moans as the warm juices fill his ass nicely, eyes clenched shut against the overstimulation he gets until Jamie finally slides out boneless.

 

Mat drops forward against Tyler, his head dropping to Tyler’s shoulder.  Tyler slips his arms around Mat and holds him until Jordan slides out and Mat’s breathing settles. 

 

“I think our cowboys enjoyed their ride, Jordan.”  Jamie pants, trying to catch his breath.

 

“I think so.”  Jordan laughs, his hands rubbing over Mat’s ass, spreading him apart so he can was the last of his come drip slowly out of Mat’s stretched hole.

 

Eventually, Mat sits up.  He kisses Tyler one more time before climbing off Jordan.  Jordan sits up and Mat slips in under his arm, snuggling up to Jordan’s chest.  Jordan tips Mat’s chin up and kisses him.  Mat sighs contentedly.

 

Tyler gets up and slips on his boxer briefs, getting a low whistle from Jamie, Jordan and Mat.  They do make his ass look sexy as fuck after all.

 

Tyler and Jamie get dressed, while Jordan and Mat just slip on a pair of sweatpants.  Tyler notices that Mat is pretty clingy after sex, sticking tight to Jordan, who keeps and arm wrapped protectively around the young rookie.  Mat looks so small and young standing tucked up next to Jordan, the Stetson still on his head.

 

“Well boys, this was fun.”  Tyler says, winking at Mat.  “We’ll have to do it again.”

 

Mat blushes and nods. 

 

“We need to get going.”  Jamie says.  “Travel day for everybody tomorrow.  Good luck in Columbus.  Hope you don’t get snowed in.”

 

“Yeah.  You guys off to Jersey.  That’s a short trip.  Good luck down there.”  Jordan says.  “Night cap?  While you wait for your ride?”

  

Tyler smiles.  “Okay.  One shot and we’re off.”

 

Jamie orders their Uber ride back to the hotel, then joins the other three back in the living room.  They all raise their glasses as Tyler toasts, “to a successful ride, cheers!”  They clink classes and swallow their whiskey.

 

Jamie’s phone chimes a few minutes later announcing the arrival of their ride and Tyler and Jamie take their leave. 

 

“Keep the hat Barzy and ride your bronco often.”  Tyler smirks as he walks out the door still wearing his own Stetson.


End file.
